


A Perfect Day For A Confession

by KiyariTakarin



Series: Persona 4 Ships (Mainly Yuu x Yosuke) [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I enhale this ship like oxygen, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Fluff, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyariTakarin/pseuds/KiyariTakarin
Summary: Yosuke realized for the first time his feelings for Yuu with the help of a certain someone
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Persona 4 Ships (Mainly Yuu x Yosuke) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123154
Kudos: 4





	A Perfect Day For A Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is first small fanfic in the new collection of Persona stories i will make  
> Most of it will be gay tho (but worry not it includes straight ships too) , i will seperate the stories by it numbered games obviously so yeah  
> Enjoy ♡
> 
> \-----------------------------
> 
> Special Headlines: 
> 
> \- In all my Yuu X Yosuke short stories , Shadow Yosuke now inside Yosuke will manifest itself physically but only Yosuke can talk to/see him , he will still be the asshole from the game but he will serve as the unconsciousness side of Yosuke that will help him in his gay journey  
> \- This story is going to be from Yosuke POV  
> \- This AU happend around rank 8-9 of Yosuke Social Link

💙💜❤💚💛

Crickets getting heared from the distance , people walking down the streets in short sleeves

It's September yet it's still hot as hell 

The summer break just ended , second semester started and today we go back to school 

I am excited to see the team again though we hang out decent times in summer break but couldn't see them everyday specially since I was busy taking care of full time shifts with Teddie in Junes and since school is back that mean I can see everyone everyday again 

Oh I see a figure on the road to school ! From the back it's partner !

💛 Yosuke : Yo Partner ! 

I told him enthusiastically while patting his back gently 

🖤Yuu : Oh Yosuke , good morning , you seem full of life today  
💛Yosuke : Well I am glad I got to see everyone each day again  
🖤Yuu : But you said you hate going to school though  
💛Yosuke : Ugh ... let's not talk about that part please 

We both laughed and continue walking to school 

The day was uneventful, we studied the same boring lessons and the same atmosphere as usuel 

But I got to say since I become friend with Yuu and the others , school become more bearable then usuel since I have friends to be with , with whom I will still be called a "disappointment" but will not let me down and reject me 

But even so , something lacking .....

After talking and having the usuel fun with everyone, I decided to go back home with Yuu 

Suddenly I am getting nervous , I hate this feeling I feel so miserable when things become stressful 

"What the hell are you doing?"

I hear a voice coming from somewhere , I survey the area around us to see who talked to me but I saw no one 

🖤Yuu : Is there is something wrong Yosuke ?  
💛Yosuke : Oh no nothing I thought I heard a voice talking to me  
🖤Yuu : A voice?  
💛Yosuke : Well nevermind , probably my imagination 

"Your imagination ? Are you serious ?"

What the hell I can hear the voice again and it has responded to me ! Now this is creepy where this voice come from 

"I swear to god you are very stupid Yosuke" 

Ok I am done, the voice now insulting me , who is talking to me ? 

"Look deep within and you will find me ass head , let me help you with that"

Woah and it's like it read my mind, that's so creepy! Wait did the voice just called me asshead? Wait that's not important, deep within? You mean look inside of me ? I am not sure I understood but I will try anyway I guess 

*Scenery changed to a dark place without a light* 

Where am I? This place is so dark, there is also nothing here not even a bit of light 

"You finally succeded in doing it , took you long enough" 

The voice now clearer then before approaching me , even though it's dark I can see a figure coming in my direction and for some reason I can see something yellow looking straight at me too , it look like some shiny eyes , this is very werid but I am currently alone to tell this to the others 

The figure became clearer and clearer the more it get closer, huh ? This figure height and weight look almost the same as me ! And slowly and slowly a bit of darkness fading away and I feel a projector on me like I am an actor in some theater 

💛Yosuke : Huh ? You ! 

The figure finally showed itself and that look exactly like me ? Though it was wearing my winter uniform and had yellow eyes apart this I am just looking at an other me 

💛Yosuke : Who are you ?  
👤??? : I am thou , thou art i 

What he said was brief but was enough for me to undrestand, he is me ? How ? This remind me of that time when Partner fought my shadow and in result I get my persona , wait ? Shadow ? 

💛Yosuke : Are you my shadow?  
👤??? : Hahaha your brain is so slow like a snail I was this close to sleep right now, I can't believe you are me

He paused for a second and continued 

👤Shadow Yosuke : Yes I am you , your shadow you fought against back in April  
💛Yosuke : Aren't you supposed to disappeared since Yuu win against you back then ?  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Shadows are like personas , they always within you , never die and always keep coming back, after all I am you and you are me and so I can't disappear like that 

That's true , Shadows become a persona , a persona is a part of us and so a shadow is a persona but how both of them exist at the same time ? 

👤Shadow Yosuke : You might be wondering how I can get a physical apparence when you have your persona , fear not I won't fight you , though my purpose is different this time along  
💛Yosuke : Different purpose ?  
👤Shadow Yosuke : I manifested myself into having a physical apparence and I now represent yout unconscious side , you may have not repressed desires anymore but you are still a coward not being able to do the thing you want to do the most and my role is to help you on this journey of yours  
💛Yosuke : Huh ? What are you taking about?  
👤Shadow Yosuke : You know what I mean , should I just say it outloud for you to get it ?  
💛Yosuke : W-wait , don't say it , I guess I get what you mean  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Oh really? Say it out loud then , come on  
💛Yosuke : Do I have to ?  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Yes to be able to reach the truth and accept it 

I hesitated for few seconds which were filled with awkward silence with me becoming nervous and my shadow looking down on me with an annoyed expression on his face

💛Yosuke : I-i  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Just say it already , I am you so no need to act like a shy girl in front of me  
💛Yosuke : ugh 

This dude , this freaking dude is so rude, I am really mad right now but I feel like he won't let me go unless I say it , I have to accept it evently I can't live like this 

💛Yosuke : The truth is that I ..... L-love .......  
👤Shadow Yosuke : So annoying , ok I will say it myself, you love Yuu , not a platonic way but a romantic way  
💛Yosuke : Woah ! 

What the hell? What the hell?  
I touched my face and it was very red  
He said it , he just say it  
This is so embarrassing I can't 

I sneak peak to my shadow and he was looking at his phone instead of me for some reason 

👤Shadow Yosuke : Here look at these , this is what your relationship look like now  
💛Yosuke : Wait , how did you get these pictures?  
👤Shadow Yosuke : This is a things you should not know ... maybe i will tell you one day 

I looked at the pictures , it was of me and Yuu hanging out togather in various places and laughing and enjoying our days , how the hell he have those ? but still.....

💛Yosuke : This is normal between Best friends  
👤Shadow Yosuke : True but this is not what your heart desire , are you really content with that ?  
💛Yosuke : Huh ?

He is right, I want to be more then friends to him , this is not enough but .... it's not easy 

💛Yosuke : I doubt he is interested in guys that way  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Did he said that to you directly ?  
💛Yosuke : What ? No  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Then there is hope 

I don know if this guy is an idiot , ignorant or just trying to be overly optimistic 

💛Yosuke : What the hell with you seriously? How can you expect me to hope anything here ? If I confess I might lose our friendship !  
👤Shadow Yosuke : I say it's better to take the risk to finally accept your feelings and a weight will go down from your shoulder  
💛Yosuke : No ! If continuing being best friend with him is the answer , I am ready to toss aside my feelings to not lose him , heck maybe I just like him so mush I thought that it's romantic when it's not  
👤Shadow Yosuke : You saying you want to run away and ignore the truth also you are denying yourself again , I thought you learned your lesson since April ! 

I stopped talking for a second , am I really not accepting my self again ? but my sexuality is a sensitive matter , it's not an easy feat 

👤Shadow Yosuke : What ! did the cat eat your tongue ? Do you want an other beating like the one of April?  
💛Yosuke : Shut up !  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Now tell me , is this what you really want ? Look at me in the eyes and tell me you do 

I looked into my shadow shiny yellow eyes , he looked serious , he really wanted to help me out when though he like to insult me , maybe he is the manifestation of my big romantic desires , I see now 

💛Yosuke : I am afraid he reject me and never talk to me again  
👤Shadow Yosuke : I undrestand but you need to be courageous and do it or you will continue to beat yourself up like that 

He is right, I am a coward incapable of doing anything, I love my best friend in a romantic way yet I could never confess to him 

👤Shadow Yosuke : Knowing Yuu even if he rejected you he won't stop being friend with you as he really treasure you and you guys friendship, I say go the extra mile because it's worth it  
💛Yosuke : You right! I should do it 

For the first time since I get here , my shadow smiled at me and nod to my answer

💛Shadow Yosuke : Nothing will come of you whining and complaining without doing anything specially that he can date a girl without you knowing it assuming he may be Bisexual like you  
👤Yosuke : Oh damn that totally slipped my mind, I will totally do it  
💛Shadow Yosuke : Huh ? I really should have said that since the begining ,this was so annoying 

I chuckled and my shadow sighed in annoyance but his face is no longer annoyed , he look quite happy with my answer as he was smiling a bit in the corner of his mouth 

💛Yosuke : Thank you  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Thank me after he accept your confession  
💛Yosuke: Ok alright  
👤Shadow Yosuke : Well my job here is done , time to send you back 

Completely satisfied, my shadow sended me back to my real world 

*Scenery change to Samegawa River* 

"Yosuke !"

Where am I? Hum I am hearing faint voices , someone calling my name

I opened my eyes slowly and I found a figure in front of me 

Silver hair ? Hum ?! .......

🖤Yuu : Yosuke wake up !!  
💛Yosuke : Woah , what ? Where am I ?  
🖤Yuu : Are you alright ?  
💛Yosuke : Yuu ? Wasn't I in .... Oh !  
🖤Yuu : You worried me seriously, we were talking normally then suddenly you stopped talking and you kind of slept here 

I look around me , we are sitting next to Samegawa river , I was lying down while Yuu was sitting next me 

🖤Yuu : You looked like you lacked sleep so I let you be but still that was so sudden I was worried  
💛Yosuke : Sorry , guess tiredness get the best of me

There is no way I tell him about what happend with my shadow so I get along with his comment earlier 

💛Yosuke: I am good now though , we can go back home  
🖤Yuu : hum .... ok 

We both standing up and we were about to go but I remembered my shadow words , I am afraid yet I have to it 

🖤Yosuke : Yuu wait  
💛Yuu : Yes ?  
🖤Yosuke : There is something important i like to say to you 

Yuu turned around and looked at my direction , upon saying "important thing" he looked at me in a serious mood , this is so stressful honestly but no , I should not chicken now that I got this far 

💛Yosuke : The thing is that....

Oh no I started panicking , my hands are shaking, what if he rejected me ? 

🖤Yuu : It's alright take a deep breath , calm down and tell me 

I looked into Yuu who flashed me one of his gentle smiles to try to assure , man i really love him 

I nodded to him , closed my eyes to try to collect my thoughts , this took couple seconds before I open them again and start taking 

💛Yosuke : Yuu the truth is that I-I L-love Y-you 

Yuu was surprised for a second before his face get back to the usuel poker face 

💛Yosuke : I don't L-love you only as a friend , best friend but also as a L-lover 

I can see Yuu eyes wide open again, a silence fall into us for one minute making me quite scared , my face in the meantime get so red it now look like a tomato 

🖤Yuu : You ...  
💛Yosuke : Yes ! It's the truth ..... sorry I am such a disappointment, i never was good at anything in my life, I never had friends , everyone liked to look down on me and hate me because i am Junes's manager son , I-i , I know I am not great heck I am very stupid but thank you for accepting the real me .... I-i ......

Before I finish what I am saying I see Yuu rushing in my direction and embrace me 

💛Yosuke : Woah !  
🖤Yuu : Don't say such a disgraceful thing about yourself, you are great as you are Yosuke with all your flaws 

Yuu is hugging me tight and I have hard time breathing , not because he hug me forcibly or anything but more of the fact I am so embarrassed right now I want to dig myself into a hole and stay there 

💛Yosuke : Y-you  
🖤Yuu : It's fine , it's alright 

He then proceeded to pat my back while hugging me , it's warm and fizzy and I feel so good from inside out 

Afterwards he let me go and get away few centimeters 

🖤Yuu : To answer you .... To tell you the truth .... same here  
💛Yosuke : ?  
🖤Yuu : I like you too , more then a friend 

OMG , I can't believe what I am hearing , this look like a dream , I can't even and suddenly I started half screaming 

💛Yosuke : Yes I like you and I proud of this , You are kind person and a cool one too , good at making friends, popular , great in everything , to be honest even though I love you I have always be jealous of you , I wanted to be someone worthy to be by your side , I thought since you come from the city like me you will be lonely in these boonies but you are different from and .... UGHHHHH I don't like this , this is so embarrassing, let's settle this like man and let's fight 

Yuu was again surprised for a sec before he crack into a smile , he looked at me and nod

🖤Yuu : Ok if that's what you want but know that I won't go easy on you  
💛Yosuke : It's fine , fight with all your might and I will do the same , I want us to be equals 

We then run to each others and started hitting each others , Yuu is quite strong but I am not going down this easily 

*few minutes later* 

We were lying on the ground, both beating up badly 

💛Yosuke : Hehe that sure was wild , you are quite strong dude  
🖤Yuu : You too , you didn't take it easy  
💛Yosuke : Of course I won't since you are extraordinary  
🖤Yuu : I don't think I am that special  
💛Yosuke : I don't know if you are dense or you are humble right now  
🖤Yuu : Hehe if you say so  
💛Yosuke : So Yuu ..... you said you like me too  
🖤Yuu : To be honest I was embarrassed to tell you so I didn't where to start 

I looked into Yuu direction and he was scratching his cheeks shyly, I never saw Yuu act this way , that sure is a new side to him I just discovered 

💛Yosuke : So Yuu ..... will you be my boyfriend?  
🖤Yuu : Yes 

💙💜❤💚💛

**Author's Note:**

> That's it that's all , i hope you like it  
> I actuelly written this last year so it might not be great  
> I posted it in Amino before under an account with the same name so if it feel familiar to you that's why  
> And if not , that's okey too , i am not very confident but yeah  
> An other story will come up on an other day until then bye bye


End file.
